mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Dufort
Slightly infamous as the tiny but sharp-tongued Investigator of the 2nd Directorate, Eve is the foster child of Reynard Dufort. She is one of the investigators working on Case Razor. Personality INTJ Methodical, practical, and efficient. She rose to her position for good reason, as she has a mind well-suited for investigation and analysis. There is not much to be said, except to see her in action. She is unusually perceptive of people, to the point of being able of guessing with reasonable accuracy someone's ability just by reading Bastion's personality profile of them and then speaking with them. Although she finds it extremely difficult to be sensitive and actually relate with people's emotions, she holds a talent for understanding people's motivations. However, she finds herself unable to actually connect with them. As a result, she is unable to actually help someone she knows to be in struggle. This trait, plus her past, has made her cynical of people's true motivations. She only trusts a few people in her life. Those, however, she considers more than people. Although indisputably brilliant in crime investigation, she has few friends due to her snide comments. They are not out of ill will, but are uncontrollable and generally biting. Although constantly rebuked by Cheddar, this habit seems to be bound to her identity. There is little hope of her ever changing her blunt (and slightly cruel) sense of humor. History Raised as the smallest child of 8. Because the girl was already naturally small/quiet, her parents neglected her. With a low income, the family could barely make ends meet and she often went hungry. Although a brother was kind to her, the rest of her siblings found her to be the target of their frustrations. Although she managed to continue living while weathering the abuse of her family and the neglect of her parents, her heart became cynical and cold. Eventually, she became fed up with her family and fled the house at 15. The years of neglect had damaged her body, and it was unable to physically mature and grow. With her weak body, she only survived on the streets by manipulating the tramps and fellow homeless. Even though evening to morning was dangerous, especially to a girl like her, she found herself wandering the streets one night. That spontaneous desire she held would lead her to meet a giant of a man: Reynard Dufort. He took her in after discovering the nature of her ability, and (through much pain and patience) became her first and only friend. He named her Evelyn, after his childhood dog (to her constant amusement). She insisted on joining Bastion soon after warming up to him, and he relented on condition that she never use her ability except in the most dire of situations. Eve, with her talent for understanding motivations and predicting habits, became an accomplished investigator in the 2nd Directorate and is currently assigned to Case Razor. Ability la Loup "The Wolf" Her ability is single target, high magnitude in effect. Her ability will specify a specific area on the target (typically less than a foot in diameter). If she pierces that area with a weapon, it will doubtlessly bypass any defenses and strike the body. However, the true nature of her ability (and herself) is revealed if she continues to grip her weapon for two seconds after a successful hit. Reynard has forbidden her to use it except in the direst of circumstances. Relationships *Reynard Dufort: Although he is her adopted father, she does not hold her tongue whatsoever. On the other hand, he is the only person she has ever shown true concern and sympathy to. *Cécile Lapointe: Eve is one of the investigators working on this case. *Gabriel Lebeau: Rumors state that she never misses a chance to drop snide remarks while passing him by. She probably dislikes him. Trivia *Her favorite foods all involve some form of cheese.